


The Falcon's Song

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy/Kim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falcon's Song

I am the falcon, she is the crane

When I am with her I feel no loss or sorrowing pain

I fell in love, so much at first sight

She was my mate and I was her bright light

I had a perfect life with her, high school passed with a blur

I never left her side,because I felt so complete with her

I watched her blossom till the day she had a choice would she go or stay?

I tried not to let my tears show when I closed my eyes and let my crane go

To soar though the clouds she would never know, cause I wanted to go with her too

I got a letter later on that filled me with sorrow and grief not song

But that letter broke my heart, which was just wrong

Several years later she's taken away,it had never rained at my place till that day

At her funeral I sat by her and I told that crane I forgave her

For that letter that had caused me pain so many years ago

Today I went to visit her in Angel Grove

I miss her so much, My Kimberly, my sweet

I'll see in Heaven when my time is complete

Don't forget beautiful, as this night comes to

That even though I never got to say it

I still love you...


End file.
